In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art.
Managing events often require an enormous amount of work and planning on the part of an event organizer. Additionally the event organizer may not be able to solicit the help of friends in an adequate way to get help. Often with events, it is difficult for an event participant to know enough about the event to determine whether or not they will attend, and it may be difficult for participants to help one another with transportation and needed items for the event. Moreover, it is often very difficult to provide people the opportunity to participate at a public event while the event is ongoing. Additionally, often an event has different time periods to manage the event that may have different needs of management.